¿Qué es ser vírgen?
by zoldyckgirl404
Summary: Una pregunta inocente de Gon ¿cómo pueden responderle sus amigos?


-¿Qué es ser virgen, Killua? – preguntó Gon con esos ojos de perrito abandonado que lo caracterizaban, al albino sentado en el sillón.

Killua lo miró con ojos de plato. Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, creyendo que Gon bromeaba. Pero la mirada confundida del moreno lo hizo detenerse. Y ponerse nervioso, muy nervioso. ¿Cómo explicarle a Gon algo así? Así que hizo lo más fácil que se le vino a la mente.

-Pregúntale a Leorio, él sabe.

Gon, despidiendo inocencia, corrió a donde estaba el mayor. Killua lo siguió, arrepintiéndose de dejar esa tarea a alguien tan pervertido como Leorio. Sólo quería que un médico le explicara, pero tal vez Kurapicasería mejor opción. Lástima que el rubio estuviera comprando comida en ese instante.

-Leorio!- gritó Gon, despertando al hombre que dormía siesta en el sofá.

-Mmm, ¿qué sucede? Estaba soñando con esta morena con unas curvas…- la cara lo decía todo.

- ¿Tú sabes qué es ser virgen?

Ante la pregunta, Leorio abrió tanto la boca que Killua comenzó a pensar que podría meter su puño en ella. Antes de comprobar su hipótesis, el médico comenzó a hablar:

-¿No sabes? Como contarlo de la forma fácil… cuando hay un hombre y una mujer con exceso de hormonas, y se da la situación, o sea, están solos, un lugar cómodo comienzan a besarse, después el hombre le toca los…- y se detuvo, porque Gon tenía una cara de confundido que no se la quitaba nadie y porque Killua le tiró un jarrón (que era lo más próximo que había) a la cara.

Justo en ese momento entró el kuruta, cargando bolsas, mientras quedaba marcando ocupado por la escena. Y como nadie le explicaba, le preguntó a Gon. El niño, con esa cara de inocencia pura, le respondió:

-Es que yo le pregunté a Killua, que me dijo que le preguntara a Leorio, pero cuando me estaba contestando, Killua le lanzó ese jarrón y después llegaste tú y me pediste que contara que pasó- respondió el moreno, con una sonrisa.

-Yaa, y ¿qué preguntaste?

-Si! Que Kurapìca te responda mejor- gritó Killua con desesperación mientras esquivaba a Leorio, que lo perseguía para cobrar venganza.

-Sí, porque igual él tiene la experiencia- agregó, sarcásticamente, Leorio.

El rubio no entendía nada, así que volvió a mirar a Gon.

-Kurapica, ¿qué es ser virgen?- preguntó finalmente el más joven.

Killua pensó en ese momento que Kurapica parecía un pez fuera del agua y que tal vez esa sería la única vez que lo vería con esa cara.

Así que procuró recordarla por siempre.

-¡Gon! ¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!- gritó el rubio, recordando que debía respirar.

-En la televisión. ¿Me puedes decir qué es? – de nuevo esa mirada de ciervo herido.

- Es, bueno, es cuando…y….bueno, dos personas…eso, cuando ellos…

- ¿Ellos qué, Kurapica? ¿Qué sucede?

Kurapica respiró profundo. Trató de ignorar los ojos de plato de Killua con esa sonrisa malvada y a Leorio revolcándose de la risa en el piso. Miró de nuevo a Gon. Podía hacerlo, sólo le diría que no sabía, que le preguntara a su tía Mitosan, pero el niño tenía esa mirada. Nadie podía negarle algo.

-Las personas, todas nacen vírgenes Gon. Es ella no ha sido tocada por alguien más…-explicaba el kuruta.

- ¿O sea que no soy virgen?- lo interrumpió Gon.

-No exactamente de _esa_ forma - el rubio se estaba poniendo nervioso, y el color le subía a las mejillas- ¿sabes cómo nacen los bebés?- Kurapica pidió a los cielos que supiera.

-Sí, claro. Tía Mitosan me explicó.

-Pero, ¿qué te dijo?- Ojalá no le haya explicado con abejas y flores, sino le tendré que decir eso también, pensó el rubio.

- Me dijo que cuando dos personas se aman, pueden elegir unirse en otra etapa más personal. Que se tocaban y acariciaban. Y después el hombre ponía una de sus partes en una parte de la mujer. Que estas partes era lo que diferenciaba hombre de mujeres. Pero, que yo estaba muy pequeño para hacer eso, y cuando lo hiciera, tenía que cuidarme si no quería ser papá tan joven.

Kurapica estaba con ojos de plato ahora, igual que Leorio y Killua. Tía Mito no se iba con rodeos. Cuando su cerebro pudo funcionar correctamente, continuó:

-Emm, bueno. Así es más fácil explicarlo…cuando un hombre o una mujer no han llegado a ese paso, se dice que son vírgenes.

-Aaa…- Gon dijo entendiendo, pero luego se puso serio de nuevo- pero, sigo sin entender a que se refería el hombre de la televisión, porque él dijo: "Yo como explorador, quiero ir a las tierras vírgenes de Brasil en busca de tesoros"…

Kurapica necesitó todo el control de su ser para no correr a pegarse contra la pared. ¡Ese tipo de vírgen! Y él le explicó…!y lo primero que pensó fue en ESE significado! ¿¡Cuando se volvió tan pervertido!?

Cuando terminó de pegarse mentalmente, notó que Killua le explicaba a que se refería realmente el hombre de la televisión. Y Leorio lo miraba con esa cara "te recordaré esto por un mes".

-Gracias de todas formas Kurapica, igual no lo sabía- le dijo Gon.

-De nada, creo…-le respondió el rubio todavía con un shock mental.­

-Kurapica, ¿tú eres virgen? Es que yo veo que tú amas a tu novia y tal vez quisieron llegar a algo más personal, y siempre los veo juntos y bueno…-la pregunta era inocente. Aún no sabía el peso de algo así.

Kurapica se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate. No era desconocido el hecho de que él tuviera una novia de 6 meses. Ellos ya la conocían y les agradaba. Pero él nunca fue, es, ni será, alguien que comente ESA vida personal.

-Si, Kurapica, ¿hasta dónde has llegado con ella?- preguntaba Leorio con un nuevo interés, mientras Killua asentía con la cabeza.

- Conociendo a Kurapica, lo más probable es que no haya llegado ni siquiera a segunda base- dijo Killua entre risas.

- Kurapica- siguió Gon- ¿eres vírgen?

El kuruta nunca mentía. Era uno de sus principios en la vida. Si no iba a decir la verdad, prefería no decir nada.

Y en ese momento, se tuvo que quedar callado.

Leorio y Killua quedaron en shock.

Gon sonrió, y le dijo algo como felicitaciones por encontrar a alguien a quien ame tanto. No, él no le tomaba el peso. Pero sus otros amigos sí.

Silenciosamente, antes de que volvieran en sí, el rubio tomó una de las bolsas con comida, unos libros, se dirigió a su pieza y la cerró con llave. Por lo menos quería estar tranquilo unas horas.

Ahí fue cuando los dos mayores volvieron en sí.

-¡Kurapica! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo y no me contaste! ¡Sal de inmediato!- gritaba el futuro médico.

-Así que nuestro amigo rubio no es tan inocente como creíamos…- la sonrisa de gato de Killua iba de oreja a oreja.- No te preocupes, Leorio. Tendrá que salir de su pieza. Y responder a nuestras preguntas.

Mientras los dos ponían caras de pervertidos y comenzaban a apostar si Kurapica había estado arriba o no, entre otras cosas, Gon volvió a ver televisión.

Y Kurapica hacía lo posible para quedarse dormido o ignorar por lo menos las voces de Killua y Leorio.

Sería una larga semana.


End file.
